Spyro: Worlds of the Past
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequel to Darkness's Demise and the Ultimate Crossover-Aftermath)) Spyro and Cynder have lived peacefully for the last few months, the dealings of Moonwalker left a slight toll on their land, but they rebuilt, however, adventure never ceases for the Purple Dragon as he and Cynder are whisked away into a Portal that takes them to another world, one familiar, yet vastly different.
1. Chapter 1

**(Would you look at that, it's the first chapter of 2020, let's hit the new year with a bang, shall we? Now, enjoy the story)**

Chapter 1

The sun was blazing bright down on Spyro's scales as he lay bathed in it's rays, beside him was Cynder, the Dragoness he had pledged to love, it had been months since the incident with Moonwalker and the crystals, and they were just happy to be home, Spyro yawned and stretched, and gazed upon Cynder's form.

_"She's so perfect in every way, there's nothing I wouldn't change" _Spyro thought to himself as Cynder noticed his shift in position and joined him.

"Going so soon? Without me?" She asked in a seductive way, Spyro never knew how she did it so well, but she was practically able to get him into all kinds of trouble, but it probably wasn't anything he wouldn't do.

"Well, I was going to offer that you come with, but I guess my actions were your invitation" Spyro replied as Cynder stood up and they went to go find their friends, fortunately, they did, and it seemed as though they were all at peace...except Spyro.

_"I just hope I can protect them all..." _he thought to himself, he remembered the sight he witnessed, that other version of himself sacrificed his life to save everything he ever knew...and if he was being honest, the sight scarred him, he always had vivid nightmares of the incident, only instead, _he _was in the other Spyro's place, he could see his Cynder crying in tears, alone...and he couldn't move, it was the same experience everytime he had the nightmare. He didn't want to die alone, he wanted to be by Cynder's side, but his first priority was to protect the love of his life.

"So...what do you guys want to do today? I'm bored..." Flame sighed as Spyro shrugged.

"I don't know, it's your decision" he replied as Nero sat up and stretched.

"Well, I for one, want to get on with my day, so bye" he walked off, while Rhea made a sigh of irritance.

"Boys..." she grumbled as she pursued her brother, eventually Flame and Ember also both left, leaving only Spyro and Cynder.

"So, what do you want to do?" Spyro asked his girlfriend as she seemed a little inquisitive.

"I'm not sure..." suddenly the ground started rumbling as the two dragons lost their balance, and fell onto the ground, with Cynder landing on top of Spyro, suddenly, a large blue portal opened up beneath them.

"That doesn't look good..." Spyro trailed off as they suddenly both fell into the portal.

"Aaaaahhhh!!!" Spyro screamed as the two of them seemed to be falling in an endless pit, until finally an opening showed itself, and the two dragons fell through, and landed on the grass below, as they looked up, the portal disappeared.

"Ow..." Spyro groaned as he stood up wearily, and staggered a bit, then moved to help Cynder.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, what about you?" She asked in return as Spyro shrugged.

"I'll live...now, back to the important question: where are we?" He pointed out to Cynder as they both looked around.

"I'm not sure, but this place feels familiar..." Cynder trailed off as they saw some sort of structure.

"That's our best bet for finding some answers" Spyro told her as she agreed and the two of them walked on over towards the structure, eventually they reached the building and saw that it was an arch in the ground, the writing that was engraved into the wall was similar to the writing in the Artisan World. Both Spyro and Cynder stepped through and looked around, seeing tons of Dragons.

"This place feels familiar, but something's off..." Spyro pointed out as Cynder nodded in agreement, she eventually rested her eyes on a black Dragon, one that looked kinda like...her.

"Spyro, look" she drew his attention to the Dragon.

"Do you think we're in another universe?" She asked as Spyro shrugged.

"Don't know, but if we are, then chances are that Dragon is named Cynder, stay here" he instructed as he walked towards the Dragon. His gaze shifted between the other Dragons, and the one in front of him.

"Um...hello? You wouldn't happen to be Cynder?" Spyro asked nervously as the Dragon turned around, who was surprisingly broad.

"Yes, that'd be me, but you could call me Cynderon, now what can I do for you?" _He _asked as Spyro gulped, this was Cynder...but instead was a male, just as he was grasping this, his Cynder walked over.

"Spyro, is this Cynder?" She asked as Cynderon nodded.

"Cynderon at your service" the masculine form and voice took Cynder by surprise as she kept a long stare.

"What...the hell?" She said simply as Cynderon looked at Spyro.

"Say, you look like someone I know...Spyra! There are some odd Dragons over here!" Cynderon called out, causing Spyro to grow confused.

"Wait...did you say...Spyra?" He asked as a Purple Dragoness emerged from around the corner, causing Spyro's mouth to drop in utter shock.

"What were you babbling about, Cynderon? You interrupted my nap" Spyra groaned as Spyro was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Okay, I must be losing my mind or something..." Spyro held his head as Cynder coiled her tail around his.

"It's okay, we'll figure this out, but first..." she looked over at Spyra.

"Who are these Dragons? That Black one looks kinda like you, Cynderon" she pointed out as he agreed.

"and I noticed that Purple Dragon looks like you" Cynderon replied as Spyra seemed confused.

"Who are you?" She asked as Cynder helped Spyro walk up to them.

"Well, first off, this is gonna sound weird, but we're you...from a different timeline...I'm Spyr_o_, and she's Cynder" Spyro introduced themselves as Spyra circled them.

"Your me, but a male...maybe that's why your so...attractive" she said seductively was Cynder growled.

"Back off..." Cynder said defensively as her tail gripped Spyro's much harder than before, Spyra merely shrugged as she walked back to Cynderon.

"What are we going to do about them?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should take them to see Ignita" he replied as they looked at them.

"Come on, you two, we're getting some answers" Cynderon had them follow their Gender-swapped counterparts, it was then that Spyro looked over in confusion.

"Wait...did they say Ignita?"

**(So this is finally out, yay, just a heads up, no Chapters have been prewritten for this story whatsoever, so be aware that they will come out at random, like Dawn of Amnesty, also, this is my first Story of 2020, let's hit the New Year with a bang, my dudes, now peace!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spyra and Cynderon led Spyro and Cynder into what appeared to be a small, open room, with books almost everywhere along the wall.

"This place reminds me of Ignitus's study" Spyro murmured to Cynder, who agreed, apparently Cynderon heard this and turned around in confusion.

"Whose Ignitus?" He asked as Spyro looked in his direction.

"Well, Ignitus is a wise Fire Dragon known as a Guardian, he gives us guidance and advice, and he studied the possibilities of multiple universes" Spyro explained as Cynderon seemed intrigued.

"Interesting, that sounds a lot like Ignita, and considering how your different versions of us, this Ignitus you speak of could be an altered version of Ignita" Spyra considered as Spyro seemed impressed with her oddly specific deduction of the situation.

"Please Wait here, we'll go and get Ignita" Cynderon told their counterparts as they left.

"Well, Cynder, at least we know where we are..." Spyro trailed off as Cynder glared at Spyra as she left.

"I for one don't like your counterpart, could you even tell that she was flirting with you?" She asked as Spyro nodded nervously.

"I noticed, and I can't say I'm thrilled..." he sighed as Cynder eyed him.

"Indeed...aren't you and I supposed to eternally linked in some kind of universal relationship...kinda like soulmates?" She pointed out as Spyro nodded and agreed.

"Yeah, it's very odd...let's just hope this Ignita knows how we got here...and how to get back home..." he replied as Cynder glanced over at the door, suddenly Spyra appeared around the corner.

"Ignita's ready for you" she told them as Spyro and Cynder followed the purple dragoness into what seemed to be a small private chamber, and Spyro saw a large Fire Dragoness standing alongside Cynderon.

"Hello, Young Dragons, I am Ignita, Cynderon and Spyra have told me of your predicament, I will help, but first, I do wish to understand how you arrived here" she requested as Spyro and Cynder looked at one another.

"Well, to be honest...we don't know, we just fell through the portal...and we ended up here..." Cynder explained as Ignita seemed very intrigued.

"But...we've dealt with alternate timelines before...so there must be some sort of magic that can take us back home...but our teleporter is still in our world" Spyro informed them.

"So what can we do?" Cynderon asked Ignita.

"Our best bet would be to find a powerful magical source that could take these odd counterparts back to their home...but the only one who could hold that kind of power...is Malicia **(the female version of Malefor)**" Ignita grew slightly fearful as Spyra shared her expression.

"There must be some other way!" She protested as Ingita shook her head.

"I'm afraid there isn't..." she replied as Spyro grew confused.

"Excuse me, who is Malicia?" He asked.

"Only the most dangerous Dragoness in the realm, she too is a purple dragon, like you and Spyra" Cynderon explained as Cynder looked over.

"Oh, so she's like Malefor" she said as Spyro agreed.

"We can fight this Malicia, we beat Malefor when he tried to drain our world of all life, I think we can handle a female copy of him...with extra help" Spyro's suggested as Cynder was baffled at the prospect of their counterparts joining them.

"What!?" She seemed surprised as Spyro leaned close, and whispered to her.

"I know you don't like Spyra, but her and Cynderon know this world better then us, don't worry, I won't let her get in the way between us..." he reassured Cynder as she retained an unsure look.

"All right, I'm trusting you.." she replied in a whisper as they turned to face their counterparts.

"All right, we could use navigation, and Spyra and Cynderon know this world better then us, so they could help us along the way...would you allow this, Ignita?" Spyro asked as the Fire Dragoness considered this.

"Hmm...I suppose they could accompany you...Spyra, Cynderon? I trust that you've trained enough for this, so I wish you luck on this journey" Ignita asked as the two of them nodded.

"Very good, now good luck, and I hope that you see these counterparts safely back home..." she sent them off, as they left her room, Spyra was looking at Spyro's composition, earning her a defensive growl from Cynder, who coiled her tail around Spyros, which resulted in Spyra giving her the death glare, Spyro noticed this and awkardly laughed a little, and tried to break it up, but both Spyra and Cynder gave him death stares. intending to die in a figurative way, Spyro manuveured over to Cynderon, who just laughed at the situation.

"Sometimes I feel like I get so much unwanted attention..." Spyro trailed off as Cynderon smirked.

"A little? You've gotten the attention of Spyra, nothing grabs her interest that easily, but my counterpart is certainly very defensive when it comes to you" he replied as Spyro nodded.

"Yeah, she can be like that sometimes, but in the end, she's still my girlfriend, and I guarantee that she will kill anyone who tries to flirt with me when she's around, and if anyone tries it with her, she will either personally slap them, or hit them right where it hurts, if you catch my drift..." Spyro's last remark made Cynderon laugh again.

"Your much more calm and loose then Spyra, she's very strict and demanding..." Cynderon pointed out as Spyro seemed interested.

"Really?" He said as they started their journey, to find their way home...

**(Hey y'all, sorry, for the wait, but school is being very trying right now, especially since I'm making plans to ask a girl that I really like out to my school dance in February, so I gotta prepare for that, if all goes according to plan, then I might not be sad and lonely...yay...anyways, peace!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night it was rainy...very rainy, and so, the group others had to take shelter underneath a large tree for the time being.

"Ugh! This rain sucks!" Spyra complained as she curled up on the ground and watched the droplets of water plop to the ground. "Come on, lighten your spirits, a little rain isn't going to dampen our progress." Cynderon reassured her as she sighed.

"Whatever you say..." Spyra glanced at Spyro and Cynder, who were sitting together, tails coiled. She growled in a defensive manner, causing Cynderon to look at her in a confused way. "What's with the sudden hostility?" He asked as Spyra didn't turn to face him.

"...them...what's that Cynder got that I don't?" She asked as Cynderon sighed.

"You still don't get it, she's his lover, they're an item. They belong together, Cynder's good for Spyro, especially since she equals out his softness with her no-nonsense attitude...or at least that's what Spyro told me." Cynderon replied. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were reclining as they watched the rain.

"You know? I always enjoyed watching the rain, it's soothing...and calming as well." Spyro said to Cynder as she nodded in acknowledgement. "My parents always despised the rain, said it was too noisy and they could never concentrate...or at least, the implanted memory of my parents." Cynder's response took a more gloomy turn, causing Spyro to look at her in concern.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her as she shrugged. "I don't know...up until me going through that portal to the Artisan valley, everything I knew was false and fabricated. A trick from Malefor to implant me among you and your friends...but the moment I met you, I knew it was real...our love, was the first true feeling I ever felt, only to realize that my whole existence was artificially made...I'm not real, Spyro, and I never will be. The real me is trapped within this body, and wants to destroy the world, so I guess my existence will amount to nothing in the end." Cynder explained as she was hugged by Spyro.

"You're real to me, and all my friends. The real Cynder is a kind, sweet, and witty Dragoness, and one whom I love very much, don't worry, you'll amount to something...and I don't know what I'd do without you." Spyro responded as they nuzzled each other.

"I think you could figure it out." Cynder replied with a smirk as they kissed briefly, and they remained for awhile longer. "Cynder...there's a phrase that always intrigued me: "You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself to become the villain." Do you think that'll happen to us?" Spyro asked as Cynder rested against his form.

"I think if we stay on the right course of our paths, we'll do what fate intended us to do." She answered, staring at the rain all the while, until she too, like Spyro, was fascinated with the rain.

* * *

As time went on, the rain ceased, and the group was prepared to move out. "Hey, you guys ready?" Cynderon asked their counterparts as they nodded.

"Then let's go, we still gotta locate Malicia's fortress, and even then we still gotta harness the magic to get you guys home." He continued as the four of them set out into the woods.

"Spyro, I know this is gonna sound weird, but...I feel like we're being stalked." Cynder pointed out as Spyro agreed. "Yeah...you're right." He replied as they noticed a slight rustle in a nearby bush.

"Hey guys, hold on." Spyro said to their counterparts as he stalked towards the bush, and spread it apart to see a familiar fire dragon. "Ow..." He groaned as Spyro helped him up.

"Flame? What are you doing here?" Spyro asked as him as he brushed off his chest. "What? Did you honestly think that only you and Cynder fell through the bigass portal that formed underneath you? Please...this was just where I landed. But a strange voice spoke to me, it said "be careful who you trust" kinda weird if you ask me." Flame explained as he looked in confusion at Spyra and Cynderon.

"Well then, Flame, this is Spyra and Cynderon...I know it's weird, you'll have to get used to it." Spyro responded as Cynder walked up behind him. "Well, this is certainly something." Flame awkwardly shook Spyra's and Cynderon's hand.

"You know...you remind me of someone." Cynderon pointed out as Flame sighed. "Probably a genderswapped Flame..." He guessed as they continued on their way to find Malicia.

**(Hello there, it's been some time, but I've updated this book, that thing that Spyro quoted is gonna allow me to take his character in new directions and whatnot, anyways, peace!)**


End file.
